Her Dark Prince
by Starryyeah
Summary: Dana gets the treat she's been waiting for. 2007 Tmnt.
In NYC, a girl named Dana was walking down a street coming home from eating out. She passed a corner and in an alleyway she saw a lady getting mugged. Bring the Good Samaritan that she was she decided thst she had to help the lady. She quickly went into the alley.
"Hey you creeps give back whatever you stole from her."  
"And who says we gotta listen to you pretty girl?"  
"It doesn't matter now let her and her purse go!"  
"And what are you gonna do about it?" Another one said.  
"I-I don't know"  
"Ha you can't even save yourself" the leader said. "Get her boys!"  
Dana was grabbed and the men decided to teach her a lesson. So they started to rip her clothes off and ripped her clothes in certain places where certain parts became visible. She started to scream for fear of what she knew was going to happen next. Suddenly from out of the shadows a chain of some sort grabbed and dragged a man into darkness. All that could be heard was him screaming.  
The leader said, "hey whoever you are show yourself! How dare you treat one of my boys like that! Come out and face me!"  
He too was dragged by the chain into darkness and his screams could be heard too as well. The other punks just ran away in fear and terror. Dana thought to herself good riddance. The figure stepped out of the shadows and approached her very slowly. Dana was now struck with fear so she scooted back until she couldn't anymore because her back hit a brick wall behind her. She was scared out of her wits. Suddenly she could hear a voice talking.  
"Hey there babe easy it's okay. I am not going to hurt you"  
She still couldn't speak and she started to shake and she started to close her eyes. Suddenly she felt herself being lifted and placed on the back of a motorcycle. He instructed her to hold on tightly. He asked where she lived and she the apartment complex on west and 23rd. He picked her up off of his bike and carried her up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked her door and he let himself in with her still in his arms. He set her on her couch.  
"East there babe. If I wasn't there to save you in time who knows what could've happened to you. I am glad I got to you in time"  
"Th-thank you so much for saving me. I don't what I'd do I f you hadn't come along"  
"Think nothing of it sweet cheeks. It's what I do"  
Suddenly she remembered that the punks ripped her clothes to shreds. Nightwatcher was just staring at her body now. The way her body glowed and shine in the lights of the city outside was a marvel to him he couldn't help but stare. She felt his gaze on her and she blushed really red. She tried to get up and go to her bedroom to get changed but he wouldn't let her. He pushed her gently down on the couch and he now started to take off her shirt and he took off her skirt. She was completely naked now.  
"W-what are you doing?" But she couldn't ask anymore because he put a finger on her lips. He gently said to her,  
"Ssh babe just let your body do the talking"  
And with that he lunged at her and he put his hands on her chest and he now started to grope her chest. He groped her boobs ever so expertly and it illicited a moan from her mouth. Both were getting turned on. Then next he started to rub and massage both mounds of flesh in between his gloved fingers which stifled another moan from her.  
"Please" she begged.  
"Please what babe?"  
"Ahhh...please...stop..."  
"Your mind is saying no but your body is saying yes"  
He now went to her buttocks and he started to grope her butt pinching her butt cheeks and massaging her butt now. She began to moan again this time a little louder. Then once he was done with that he now began to rub and massage her pussy. He entered one gloved finger ingo her pussy and began to move it around in there. Next he added a second gloved finge inside her pussy. Dana now started to groan and moan really loudly and hard now.  
"Ugh...that feels too good...keep going..." She managed to get out.  
Nightwatcher chuckled. "Anything you say babe"  
So he continued to pound and plow his fingers ingo her pussy until she had an orgasm. He took his fingers out. He let her calm down for a few seconds.  
"W-why'd you do all that to me?"  
"Couldn't help it babe. Your body was so tempting and so enticing you were just so sexy and I couldn't hold it in any longer"  
"Well I gotta say that was the best I have ever had"  
He just chuckled at that. Then he got up and he began to leave her apartment. She didn't want him to leave.  
"Wait please don't go. Stay here"  
He sighed. "Fine just until you go to sleep sweet cheeks"  
He carried her bridal style to her bed and laid her down in it and put the covers over her. Next he laid with her on the other side of her bed and he wrapped his arms around her and brought to his well toned chest. She slowly closed her eyes and she drifted off to sleep dreaming of her dark prince.


End file.
